Talk:X-Men: First Class
Is this one only going to be a concluding chapter after X3, a Prequel or a reboot? --Lg16spears 04:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It is meant to be a prequel. You can find all this information out on the internet rather than asking us because we know about as much as you do because unfortunately i don't think any of us editors here actually work on these films. Doomlurker 13:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) X-Men first Class is a prequel to X-Men Origins: Wolverine? It says how it follows the younger scott, but wasn't he freed at the end of Origins?[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The writers of First Class screwed up so many times on the events it's not even funny. How is beast human again in X2, how is Prof. X walking in Origins, if he was paralized in First Class? These idiots piss me off. They make whatever movie they want to make without thinking about the movies it's suppose to come before. Casvic 03:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :There is a section in the article about these errors and possible explanations. Generally though all of the errors could be explained in a sequel. Or maybe it just made a better story. I'd rather a good story and film that ignores some minor continuity errors than something that tries to have exact continuity but has a boring or just plain bad story. - Doomlurker 11:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I think they ignored continuity to make the movie better, cause I can't say it was a bad movie, the only things I really mad me mad were the errors. If they didn't want to remain consistant, they shouldn't have called it a prequel. It just seems lazy to me, I could think of explainations for most of them, but I know the writers weren't thinking of them. Casvic 22:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you guys do look at it this way, this could also be a reboot. As in, this could NOT be a direct sequel to the original X-Men trilogy or Wolverine. It has a lot of similarities to a reboot. One, it completely negates any event from the original installment which is why we have a lot of plotholes such as the origins of Cerebro, Magneto meeting Charles, Magneto's hemet, and Hank becoming Beast. Two, it has a whole new cast playing the characters we know (except for Wolverine and the older Mystique that appears at the end of the movie). Three, it has the feel of a reboot if you think of this version of the X-Men reality existing in a totally different and unrelated universe than the first 3 and Wolverine. MrAkmalDanish (talk) 11:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) MrAkmalDanish :And also, Magneto's personality is much closer to his comic counterpart than it is from Sir Ian Mckullen's performance. That's like Andrew Garfield playing Peter Parker / Spiderman more accurately than Tobey Maguire ever did. MrAkmalDanish (talk) 11:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) MrAkmalDanish The sequel is said to connect First Class with X-Men 4 so it's not a reboot. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC)